Mattress constructions integrated with heat generating units are known in the art. For instance, various heatable mattress constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,162,393 (Balboni), 4,047,254 (Hamasu), 3,924,284 (Nelson), 2,606,996 (Westerberg et al.), 2,376,902 (Clark), and 1,957,401 (Wiedenmann). These patents disclose various heating units, which generally are electric resistance elements encased in layers of insulating materials that are integrated into the mattress construction. As an example, the Balboni U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,393 discloses a mattress having one or more heating pads overlying an innerspring unit and covered by a fire-retardant pad. The fire-retardant pad in turn is covered by a mattress cover which encases the entire assembly and forms an integral portion of the mattress. As another example, the Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,284 discloses a mattress having a slab core of foam rubber topped with a thermostatically controlled heating element interposed between protective pads, with a fabric cover disposed about the entire assembly. Heating units such as these are integrated with, and made a portion of, the mattress construction at least by virtue of their disposition below the mattress cover.
Heating units embedded into a mattress construction are desirable. They provide localized heat, i.e., heat which is generally localized at the sleeping surface of the mattress. This localized heat can provide a suitable sleeping temperature in the immediate environment, reducing the need to heat the entire room. This localized heat is often needed for therapeutic purposes, stimulating the blood circulation and relaxing the muscles of a body reclining on such a heated surface.
Heating units embedded into a mattress construction avoid the disadvantages of using a separate heating pad over a conventional mattress. Integrated units generally can not slide out from under a user, or bunch-up as can a separate unit. Integrated units also are generally more aesthetically pleasing. They do not require either daily removal of the heating unit during periods of non-use or, alternatively, arranging the bedding over a heating unit which generally does not blend with the lines of the mattress.
Mattresses with integrated heating units, nonetheless, have disadvantages stemming from their permancency. If the heating unit fails, the entire mattress assembly must be discarded and replaced. Alternatively, if the heating unit failure is repairable, the entire mattress assembly would have to be shipped or delivered to the repair service location, so that the heating unit can be repaired. Repair or replacement of the heating unit thus is very cumbersome when the heating unit is integral with the mattress. Such an integrated construction also tends to complicate the manufacturing process.
The present invention provides a mattress cover for a mattress, and a mattress incorporating a mattress cover, including at least one heating panel that is detachably secured to a facing panel of the mattress cover. More specifically, the invention provides a heat panel, i.e., an upper section, a backing section, and means for generating heat sandwiched therebetween, and means for removably fastening the heat panel to one of the facing panels of a mattress cover.
This invention accordingly allows the heating panel to be removed from the mattress and serviced, repaired or replaced. The entire mattress assembly thus need not be handled or replaced if a heating panel malfunctions.
Further, the heating panel is attached to a facing panel of a mattress cover in a manner which allows the mattress to be flipped and used with either side up. The heating panel hence does not interfere with the desirable practice of periodically turning a mattress to preserve its shape. In fact, the heating panel makes it convenient to turn the mattress so that the heating panel is downward in the summer and upward in the winter.
The heating panel preferably should be attachable about or close to its perimeter, in such a manner as to maintain the heating panel under tension and to well integrate the heating panel into the mattress and provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Also, in the preferred embodiments the heating panel is attached to the mattress and secured in a manner which makes it difficult for anyone other than an authorized service representative to remove the panel from the mattress. Unskilled people are thereby discouraged from tampering with and possibly damaging the heating elements of the panel.